List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation I
This is a reverse-chronological list of event Pokémon distributions that were given away to Japanese language Pokémon games in Generation I. List of event Pokémon Game Freak Mew This Mew was distributed to players at participating , , , , , Pokémon Stores, and all stores in Japan from March 19 to May 8, 2016. To receive Mew players had to use the Mew exchange ticket, which was included with the special Nintendo 2DS that came bundled with Pokémon Red, Green, , or . This Mew has 15 for all of its s. Nintendo Space World '99 Mew This Mew was distributed at '99, which was held at in , Japan. At this distribution, players connected their game cartridge to a Mew machine. On-screen, a visual of a Mew traveling through a cable to the player's game would appear. To be eligible to receive a Mew, players had to submit an application postcard; only 50,000 people were able to receive this Mew. | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| datedis=August 27 to 29, 1999| country=Japan| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes| yellow=yes}} Pokémon Stamp Pokémon Two Pokémon, and , with the special move were available through the Pokémon Stamp campaign that ran in various magazines published by Shogakukan. These Pokémon are the Kanto Pokémon Fan Club Chairman's two favorite Pokémon that he mentions in the games, and also made their appearance in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) in Pokémon Adventures. Fearow Rapidash Summer 1998 Pokémon Battle Tour Pikachu This Pikachu was distributed at various locations across Japan. Its original Trainer is Imakuni. | item=Berry| type1=Water|move1=Surf| datedis=July 19 to August 23, 1998| country=Japan| ge=yes| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes}} Locations University Magikarp This Magikarp with the special move was available for 20 players through the "Tamamushi University Hyper Test" campaign in magazines published by Shogakukan, along with the rare Magikarp card, which is based on this Pokémon. This Magikarp also made its appearance in Challenge at Tamamushi University! in Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All. Erika mentions the research about this Magikarp at Celadon University in Whacked by Marowak! in Pokémon Adventures. 7th Next Generation World Hobby Fair Mew This Mew was distributed at the 7th Next Generation World Hobby Fair, which was located at various locations across Japan. | id= | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| datedis=December 7, 1997 to February 15, 1998| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes}} Locations CoroCoro Pikachu This promotion was revealed in the October issue of CoroCoro Comics, and the later promotion was revealed in the November issue. However, there were only 20 Pikachu available at each promotion. Flying Pikachu Surfing Pikachu Nintendo Space World '97 Mew This Mew was distributed at '97, which was held at in , Japan. At this distribution, players connected their game cartridge to a Mew machine. On-screen, a visual of a Mew traveling through a cable to the player's game would appear. To be eligible to receive a Mew, players had to submit an application postcard; only 100,000 people were able to receive this Mew. While originally going to be run until November 23, 1997, the distribution was later extended to the non-exhibition day November 24, 1997. | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=1| datedis=November 22 to 24, 1997| country=Japan| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes}} CoroCoro 20th Anniversary Mew This distribution was announced in the June 1997 issue of CoroCoro Comics (which was released in May). There were many prizes available to be won in this issue, with the first prize being Mew. Only 10 Mew were distributed this time. | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=1| datedis=May 15, 1997| country=Japan| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes}} Nintendo 64 Pikachu This was distributed to 10,000 players by presenting a lottery ticket obtained from purchasing a Nintendo 64. | item=Berry| type1=Electric|move1=ThunderShock| type2=Normal|move2=Growl| type3=Water|move3=Surf| datedis=September 21 to October 31, 1997| country=Japan| ge=yes| jred=yes| jgreen=yes| jblue=yes}} 4th Next Generation World Hobby Fair Mew This Mew was distributed to 700 players at the 4th Next Generation World Hobby Fair, which was located at in , Japan on August 23, 1996. Legendary Pokémon Offer Mew The first distribution was initially revealed in the May 1996 issue of CoroCoro Comics (which was released in April), and later the second distribution was revealed in the August 1996 issue (which was released in July). The first promotion received over 78,000 applicants, but only distributed 20 Mew. The second promotion received about 80,000 applicants, but this time only 100 Mew were distributed. This distribution was called the "Legendary Pokémon Offer"Iwata Asks: Pokémon HeartGold Version & SoulSilver Version (Japanese: 幻のポケモンプレゼント Illusory Pokémon Present).社長が訊く『ポケットモンスター ハートゴールド・ソウルシルバー』 (Japanese) Second distribution | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=1| datedis=July 15, 1996| country=Japan| jred=yes| jgreen=yes}} First distribution | item=Bitter Berry| type1=Normal|move1=Pound| disdate=1| datedis=April 15, 1996| country=Japan| jred=yes| jgreen=yes}} External links * Pokémon Generation I and II event guide by Twig * KSRN - Special Pokémon (Japanese) * Pokémon Battle Victoryroad (Japanese, archive) * Pokepale - List of Japanese GB Event Pokémon (Japanese) References Category:Lists Category:Event Pokémon Category:Japanese event distributions Category:Generation I event distributions de:Events/1. Generation/Japan